Grandma Candace!
by Isuzu Sohma
Summary: Marron's been thinking about her Mother. Then she wonders what her Grandmother was like. What happens when her Grandmother does show up? R/R please! This is my third fanfic! CHAP. 2 UP!
1. The Day Of The Kidnapping!

Claimer: I OWN CANDACE!!!! I actually own someone!!! CANDACE IS MINE!!!! ALL MINE!! YAY!!! ^_^ But unfortunantly, right now I don't own anybody else. -_-;;  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Grandma Candace?!  
  
One day, on Kami Island, Marron was wondering about her grandmother. Juuhachigou, her Mother, wasn't built by Dr. Gero. Dr. Gero stole Juuanagou and Juuhachigou (#17 & #18) when they were babies. He knew their Mother, and that she lived through his attack.  
  
Her name was Candace. She had those light blue eyes naturally. Her hair was a golden blonde, and it was long and wavey. She had the most beautiful voice anyone had ever heard, she was just, perfect.  
  
One thing, brought her down. When her baby twins were taken away from her.  
  
~*~ the day #18 & #17 were taken ~*~  
  
Candace was playing with Juuhachigou and Juuanagou. Then a strange man walked into town. But Candace thought of him as no harm. She was dead wrong!  
  
"Welcome to our Village sir! I'm Candace. Would you like me to show you around our town?," Candace smiled.  
  
The man only looked at the twins, they looked back at him, scared. Juuhachigou started to cry.  
  
"Oh no, please, one moment, she must be tired! Come here, Juuhachigou;" Candace said scooping Juuhachigou into her arms. Juuanagou gave the man a dirty look. Then Candace came back, Juuanagou started to cry.  
  
"Now you, Juuanagou? You probably want your sister, come on;" Candace said picking the baby boy up. Finally she came back to the man.  
  
"I'm sorry sir; I don't know what got into them, now would you like a tour of the Village?," she asked politely.  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
"Sir? Are you feeling okay? Excuse me!," Candace said when he turned his back on her.  
  
"At least tell me your name!," she demanded.  
  
"Gero; Dr. Gero," he said in an evil, dark voice.  
  
"Well, Dr. Gero, are you going to be staying in town?," she asked.  
  
Then, Candace screamed a blood piercing scream. Dr. Gero had shot a gun in her left shoulder.  
  
All the Villagers saw that and charged for Dr. Gero. He ran faster than anyone and barged into her house.  
  
Little Juuhachigou looked at him a cried. Juuanagou looked scared and held his sister close to him.  
  
Dr. Gero than kidnapped the twins and headed off to his lab.  
  
Back at the village, Candace was being treated.  
  
"Where......are...............my children?," she asked.  
  
The doctor shook his head.  
  
"No................................," Candace said with tears starting in her eyes.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, I'm also working on some other stories as well. If you a T/M fan, check out my story, A Lavender Star From The Sky! Please review, but if it's a bad review, don't even bother, really. Until next time! L8er................ 


	2. WHO IS THAT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. But I do own Candace! YAY! ^_^ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Thank yous.............................  
  
Joy: I know you haven't READ it yet, but thanks for hearing my story but most importantly inspiring me!!  
  
Rachael: Thanks 4 the review! And now even more people will be able to read it because of you site. THANX!!!!! ^_^  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Chapter Two: WHO IS THAT?! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Marron really wanted to know more about her Grandmother.  
  
"Marron? Why the serious face?," Juuhachigou asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Mom. I was just thinking;" Marron said.  
  
"About what?," Juuhachigou asked giving her daughter the 'what are you up to?' eye.  
  
"Your Mother;" she continued.  
  
"My, Mother?! Why are you thinking about HER?," Juuhachigou said surprised.  
  
"MOM! I want to know about my past! Especialy yours! When I was little, I couldn't say what my grand parents got me for special occasions! Or say that I always knew I'd have a baby-sitter! I know Papa's parents died, but what about yours?!," Marron said dramaticly.  
  
"I can't remember. I was too young. End of disscusion, now please drop the subject;" the android mother asked, almost pleading.  
  
"I, feel a life force! But............................. I don't know who it is! No, it's not Trunks, Goku, Goten, Videl, Vegeta, Bulma or Bra. It's definatly not Gohan's! Or anybody I know. They're approuching us slowly, as if they where in a Capsule Corperation jet!," Marron said with her eyes shut.  
  
When the jet-plane landed, a mysterious blonde woman appeared. She was Juuhachigou's age. It was Candace!  
  
"Oh, my little Juuhachigou!!!!," she cried as she ran over and picked Marron up in her arms.  
  
"I'M MARRON!!! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!," Marron shouted as she wriggled out of the blonde's grip.  
  
"Where is my Juuhachigou?!," she cried.  
  
"My name is Juuhachigou;" she said.  
  
"Juu, I am your Mother;" Candace said plainly with the happiest smile ever.  
  
"My, MOTHER?! But, my Mother died!," Juuhachigou exclaimed.  
  
"No, I never died. I'm Candace, your Mother!," Candace argued.  
  
"Grandma, Candace?," Marron said quietly.  
  
"So, Marin, you must be my grand daughter I pressume?," Candace asked.  
  
"It's Marron;" Juuhachigou said annoyed.  
  
"Oh, Juuahchigou, where is my little Juuanagou?," Candace said with hope.  
  
"He's dead;" she replied plainly.  
  
"HE'S...............................WHAT?!," Candace yelled.  
  
"Yup, Cell absorbed him and Cell was fully destroyed, so you know, he's dead;" Juuhachigou said.  
  
"MY BABY BOY!!!!!," Candace said with tears.  
  
"Even if you are my 'Mother', why are you here?," Juuhachigou asked.  
  
"I came to see my, well, baby since Juuanagou is, is................," Candace couldn't finish because she was crying.  
  
"Mama, look what you did! Come on Grandma, let's go to my room, I'll cheer you up, unlike #18 over there!," Marron said helping Candace get up and showing her to her room.  
  
"MARRON!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!! ERRRRRRRRRRR!!!! I hate family matters!! ERRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!," Juuhachigou yelled getting SO mad that she shot a BIG Ki blast out to the ocean.  
  
"18, take it easy!," Master Roshi yelled.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry old man;" Juuhachigou said starting for the house.  
  
"HOLD ON!," Master Roshi yelled at her.  
  
"What now, you old fart?," Juuhachigou asked.  
  
"Who the heck is that, that Marron is bringing to her room, she's pretty;" Roshi said going red.  
  
"That's my Mother;" she said as she left a speechless Roshi outside.  
  
~*~ Marron's Room~*~  
  
"And this is the stuffed puppy that this total hottie gave to me!," Marron said as she was showing her room to her Grandmother.  
  
"Who's the 'hottie' Marron?," Candace grinned.  
  
"Uh, only if you keep it a secret, I've done REALLY well to hide my feelings!," Marron said blushing rapidly.  
  
"Ok, I promise;" Candace vowed.  
  
"Trunks Briefs;" Marron said only loud enough for her and Candace to hear.  
  
"Ohhh, I've heard'a him! He's a good look'in fella! But there's a black haired girl who looks about the age of ten who won't leave him alone!," Candace said thinking about Pan.  
  
"Oh Dende! That would be Pan Son!," Marron sighed.  
  
"Dende? I thought we said goodness, not a weird name! Is it the hip thing to do these days?," Candace asked.  
  
"Dende's the earth's guardian;" Marron laughed.  
  
"I'm not even gonna ask;" Candace sighed. Marron giggled more. Then she heard the phone ring and Marron picked it up.  
  
"Hello?," she asked.  
  
"Hi'ya Marron! It's Bra!," Bra said.  
  
"Oh, hi Bra!," Marron said cheerfully.  
  
"Guess what?!,"Bra squeeled.  
  
"By Dende what has got you so excited?!," Marron asked.  
  
"Trunks wants to ask you out!," Bra said.  
  
"HE WHAT?!," Marron yelled.  
  
"Yup, he asked me to ask you for him, he's wicked nervous!," Bra said happily.  
  
"Umm, so where?," Marron asked with a secret smile.  
  
"To, uh, that new fancy resteraunt, at ummm, 6:30 p.m.,that's when he'll pich ya up! Is that okay?," Bra asked listening to Trunks.  
  
"Uhhh, okay?," Marron said weirdly.  
  
"Okay, he says see ya then!," Bra smiled.  
  
"Later;" Marron said hanging up.  
  
"What?," Candace asked.  
  
"I have a date!," Marron squeeled with joy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Sorry for such a short chappie! I have some other fanfics I'm working on too! So please review! (NOT BAD REVIEWS!!) Thanks! ^_^ 


End file.
